


cold

by toadally_not_moth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, George is touch starved, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadally_not_moth/pseuds/toadally_not_moth
Summary: george is cold, sapnap helps him.could be platonic or romantic, also dream is mentioned
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is on wattpad too, this is just me projecting how touch starved i am tbh

“shut the door its freezing!” sapnap shouted to george. 

the two had just arrived home from going sledding with tommy, tubbo, bad, and skeppy. needless to say, both of them were feeling the effects. the cold added with the exhaustion from walking up the hill constantly and wiping out quite a few times was overbearing. 

“take your shoes off youre tracking water through the house!” george shouted back. sapnap smirked and stomped straight to the bathroom, ignoring george’s request. 

this is how things always were between them. dream, their third roommate and best friend, constantly had to step in to separate the two during their petty arguments. but dream was out visiting his sister, drista, for the weekend. 

“you dick! come back here!” sapnap heard george call from the doorway. he laughed as he closed the bathroom door behind him, ignoring the other boy. 

*** 3 hours later ***

after the two each took a much needed shower, they retreated to their rooms to work on editing their own respective videos. it was getting late tho, and so sapnap headed to the kitchen for a glass of water before he went to sleep. 

the mission for water was successful. sapnap walked down the hallway towards his room, pausing when he noticed that georges door was open slightly. he grabbed the edge of the doorframe as he peeked his head inside. 

george spun around in his chair at the sound, locking eyes with sapnap. “whats up sapnap?” he asked. 

“i just came to say goodnight georgie. is that not allowed?” sapnap said, in a hurt tone that was obviously fake. he walked over to the chair george was sitting in and ruffled his hair, causing george to glare at him. 

“youre the worst” he said, attempting to fix his hair. “but goodnight to u too, dumbass.”

sapnap stuck his tongue out at george as he left his room and went to his own. he plugged in his phone and wrapped the warm blankets around him. it was still snowing hard outside, and the wind was blowing loudly. 

he stared at the ceiling for a while, before beginning to drift to sleep. right as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. “sapnap?” george asked, voice muffled through the door. “are u awake?”

“well *now* i am.” he called back, exhaustion heavy in his voice. he was tired as all hell, but he knew that if george needed something he would help him in a heartbeat. they may insult each other constantly and kill each other relentlessly in minecraft, but the two really did care about each other. 

george paused a moment before responding. “im sorry,, its not important... go back to bed.”

well now sapnap was curious. “hey wait! george! get in here.”  
what could george have possibly needed that he was embarrassed about? normally he would have barged right in after hearing sapnap’s response. 

george yet again hesitated before slowly opening the door and walking in. he was in his plaid pajama pants with a black hoodie, and he had a fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. sapnap couldnt help but think he looked cute. no homo tho. 

“whats up georgie? or are you simply here to catch a glimpse of this gorgeous face before you can fall asleep? i wouldnt blame you.”

george shifted uncomfortably, not meeting sapnap’s eyes. “i-i its stupid i should go” he said

sapnap recognized the nervousness in george’s tone and decided to take it easy on him. 

“hey” he said softly. “you know i love you right? im sure its not stupid, you can tell me anything. pinky promise i wont make fun of you”

the change in george’s expression was evident. he still looked a bit nervous, but he seemed to relax as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. 

“c-can i maybe sleep in here... its really cold in my room”

sapnap blinked a few times in surprise, before a smile broke out across his face. “get your scrawny ass in here gogy” he said, lifting the comforter as an invitation. 

george sighed in relief as he gladly accepted. he closed his eyes as soon as he settled under the covers. 

sapnap took this opportunity to stare at george, not in a weird way tho. this was normal homie behavior. the way george’s eyelashes cast shadows down his face in the dimly lit room was enticing. sapnap almost didnt notice when george’s eyes opened, catching him in the act of staring. sapnap blushed a little, but hopefully not enough for george to notice. 

sapnap was taken aback yet again as george shifted closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head under sapnap’s chin. george wasnt a big fan of physical affection. he showed his love in other ways, a homemade meal, paying attention to his friends even when they were speaking nonsense, making them flower crowns. it didnt matter that george avoided physical contact, he was one of the most loving people sapnap knew. but right now, it seemed that george was in a clingy mood. not that sapnap minded. 

he was quite clingy himself. dream and sapnap held onto each other constantly. it wouldnt be surprising see the two holding hands walking down the street or spooning on the couch during movie nights. they were both touch starved and best friends, so the arrangement worked well.  
it wasnt often that george joined in, but it happens occasionally. 

and right now, sapnap was going to enjoy it. he wrapped his arms around george and held him closer. they were close enough for sapnap to feel george’s heartbeat against him. it was calming. “better?” he asked. 

“what?” george asked, seemingly having forgotten his original reason for coming into sapnap’s room. “are u still cold?” sapnap clarified. 

“oh that... yes that is the only reason im doing this. for warmth. you are nothing but a heating pad for me.”

“aww you know you love me”

sapnap heard george mumble something into his chest, something that he swore was “yeah, i do”


End file.
